


Battle Wounds

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [43]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: There are five long scratches down Monroe’s back, red and sore looking and still oozing blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5544411#t5544411) at caramelsilver's Three Sentence Ficathon 2016.

There are five long scratches down Monroe’s back, red and sore looking and still oozing blood; Nick winces in sympathy as he brushes them carefully with antiseptic before bandaging them up to the best of his ability, a skill he’s had to practice far more lately than he’s really comfortable with.

“Why couldn’t you just stay back?” he asks, though he knows exactly the answer he’s going to get because it’s the same answer he gets every time he asks Monroe to stay out of whatever Wesen-related danger there is and Monroe just jumps right in behind him.

And just like he thought, Monroe turns, flinching a little at the pain as the scratches pull, and he gives Nick a consoling, almost apologetic kiss and says, “Because you may be powerful, but I’ll never leave you out there on your own.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
